Conventional laterally guided vehicles rely on lateral guideways to stabilize and direct them along the guideway. A switching mechanism is used to select one of two pathways when a vehicle approaches an intersection. The guideway itself has no moving parts and switching of the vehicle at diverging and converging points of the guideway is accomplished by forcing the vehicle to adhere to one side of the guideway while approaching a point of divergence with the system. One problem with such mechanisms is that when the vehicle enters an intersection the bilateral guiding is lost and so the vehicle is apt to be less stable and can hunt from side to side causing head-toss and other passenger discomfort.